Bust Your Windows
by ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou
Summary: A song fic about Leah's revenge on Sam after he imprinted on Emily.Bust Your Windows- Glee cast. R and R.


__

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Authors note: Hey Readers, I would like to thank you for giving this a try.**

**I don't know how popular this will be, but please tell me what you think in the reviews. Constructive critisism is welcome. I may have gotten some of the lyrics wrong, if you spot any , just tell me.**

**This is a song fic: Bust Your Windows- Glee (Someone else may have sung it before, I'm not sure who)**

**This is just what I imagine Leah doing after Sam imprinted on Emily. If I were Leah, I'd be pretty ticked to.**

**I hope you enjoy!**_car_

* * *

__

I bust the windows out your

_And no, it didn't mend my broken heart_

_I'll probably always have these ugly scars_

_But right now ,I don't care about that part_

I couldn't understand the whole imprinting thing from the get-go. Sure, Sam and Emily are engaged but are they really in love? Me and Sam_ loved_ each other but one look at Emily and he says bye to me. But it's not Emily I'm mad at... she didn't promise me anything.

There was not much I could do to help my anger. I took a hammer and whacked away at his car windows. The glass shattered, scarring my arms and hands but nothing could hurt me as bad as Sam did. My heart was scarred much worse.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_After I saw you looking right at her_

_I didn't wanna but I took my turn_

_I' m glad I did it cause you had to learn_

He had to learn. We slept together. We shared something that you don't share with any random person. Just because he imprinted on someone doesn't mean he had to give up on me. He didn't even have to tell Emily. Words can't even describe the humiliation I felt when he approached her.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you felt when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

At first, I regretted doing it. It wasn't his fault he imprinted. But then, the more I think about the situation, the more my anger grows. The picture of his face when he saw his car stays in my mind to this day. You may think I'm a little hardcore, but that's who I am. I've always been high- maintenence.

_You see you can't just play with peoples feelings_

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_You'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

_I bust the windows out your car_

_You know I did it cause I left my mark_

_Wrote my initials with a crowbar_

_And then I drove up into the dark_

I felt betrayed and lied to. As I looked back on the day I took my revenge, I smile a little on the inside. When I carved my initials into the side of the door, I wanted him to know I did it. That is, if he didn't already forget about me.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_You should feel lucky that was all I did_

_After five whole year of this bullshit_

_Gave you all of me and you played with it_

I could have done worse. I could have slashed his tires and set the whole thing on fire. He came lucky, though he was lucky enough to have me in the first place. I wasn't much into men till I met Sam. I'm not a lesbian, I'm not a nun, I just didn't care till I met him. Then he left me for Emily. So much for all that time I spent with him. That's a few years of my life I will never get back.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you felt when you saw it_

_I didn't think that I had that much strengh_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you can't just play with peoples feelings_

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_You'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

_Bust windows out your car_

_But it don't come back to my broken heart_

_You could never feel how I felt that day_

_Until it happens, baby you don't know pain_

It doesn't matter how vivid, how painful, or how desperate my revenge may seem, _nothing_ adds up to my anger and sorrow. He will never know how I feel. In my imagination, sometimes I can see Emily leaving Sam for someone else. But like I said, only in my dreams. I wish that he had a power like Jasper Cullen's, I wish he was able to feel the anger, feel the sadness and feel the hatred that rolls off on me. I wish he could catch my vibes.

_Oh yea, I did it, you should know it_

_I ain't sorry, you deserved it_

_After what you did to me_

_You deserved it, I ain't sorry, no no_

_You broke my heart, so I broke your car_

_You caused me pain, so I did the same_

_Even though what you did to me was much worse_

_I had to do something to make you hurt_

He broke my heart, so I broke his car. I felt like my heart had been stabbed a million times. My mental stability has been kinda weak since he did that to me, if this has ever happened to you, you understand just how I feel.

_Oh but why am I still crying?_

_Why am I the one who's still crying?_

_Oh,oh, you really hurt me baby_

_You really, really hurt me baby_

I didn't really know why I was still crying as I was busting his windows. Definetely not for his car that he happened to drive us to dates and to the beach in. I wasn't crying for him, but about him. But then I asked myself, is he really worth my tears?

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey, hey_

_Now, watch me you_

_Now, watch me you_

_I bust the windows out your car_

* * *

**What do you think? Cheesy? Humorous? Sad? Cool? Just press that button down there and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**~Kayti**


End file.
